


Reincarnating as Louis Tomlinson's Blanket

by royoshi



Category: Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Blankets, Comedy, Comfort, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Movie Night, Other, Plushies, Reincarnation, Ridiculous, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Supernatural Elements, Tired Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royoshi/pseuds/royoshi
Summary: A teenager finds themself in a ridiculously confusing position prior to reincarnation — as a blanket.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Reincarnating as Louis Tomlinson's Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, english isn't my first language, might contain slight mistakes ahead. This is rather an unusual and irrational fic, mostly for a good laugh. My excuse? It was 3 am and i was very high. Don't expect much from it.
> 
> It's also my first au so giving you a heads up!! That's all. Enjoy !

It was pitch black when I opened my eyes. The smell was just as unusual as the feeling against my back — it wasn't my bed, i could tell. Then where was I? As much as I wanted to get up and figure that out, I couldn't move my body. What's more, I couldn't even feel my own body! 

It wasn’t until twenty minutes of internally fidgeting, trying to at least move a finger if possible that a realisation hit me.

Strange. I didn't remember falling asleep? The last thing I remembered, I was out with my friend roaming around the streets. Then.. was I kidnapped? Was Nujhat okay? 

Wait—

That's right! I was hit by a car! Was I…

dead? 

I always thought death was the end, never wondered what ‘end’ meant. Theories like “we become stars” and so on only seemed ridiculous. But now as it seemed, death is just silence. 

Thud! 

or not.

There were footsteps coming closer every second. Is someone visiting my grave? Could it be my mother? My brother perhaps.. I missed him. 

But that wasn't it. I could hear someone speaking but it wasn't my family — or friends either. 

This voice

It's so familiar but yet so blurry in the back of my mind. I could feel myself drowning in the ocean, under the moonlight as this same voice continued to hum along a song I had heard so many times before. 

Beautiful, I thought. 

Interrupting the unduly known rhythm came a harsh squeaking noise just as the dangling lights creeped in. It didn't take much long for my eyes to adjust with the surrounding, the new addition of brightness that made everything around me apparent. The light that now seemed just as dim as the night allowed me to realise I was in fact inside a closet!

That's right! I can see the neatly folded bed sheet right by my side, a black shirt hanging above me with a red tie still loosely tied around the collar. 

What am I doing in the closet? That question I can fret over later. For now, it's the hands picking me up — providing me an unquestionable feeling of safety that I paid all of my attention to.

I could feel my whole body reprimand briefly before relaxing when the same hands pulled me close to their chest, holding me just like that for who knows how long. 

He smelled like mint chocolate and candles. 

But it felt too.. familiar. There was a chilly feeling electrocuting my whole body alluding that I knew him. I was sure I did. 

_“You look so lonely Lily.”_

His soft voice echoed in my head, it was almost too quiet, too fragile to hear. I wondered if the other person could hear, guessed no with the lack of response.

But I was wrong.

It wasn't that the other person didn't hear him, it was that there was no other person at all! He was talking to a plushie — a rabbit plushie in the lightest shade of peach I’d ever seen. 

He walked to the plushie, picked it up and snuggled us both against him as he went downstairs. 

This person put me down on the sofa first, I wanted to sit up but i couldn't. To say I was confused isn't necessary I assume. But my most significant priority right then was to get a peek of his face, but he turned around too fast. 

I saw him sitting down, turning the TV on. It was the movie ‘Whisper of the Heart’ that started playing. The fairy lights seemed to glow down, creating just the perfect cozy atmosphere the movie had to offer. 

That's when I saw him, it was Louis. Louis who made me feel safe, Louis who was enough to make me smile at my hardest, Louis who never failed to make my day better. It was the one person I always hoped to meet some day.

And now I finally got to see him. I wanted to tell him how much I love him, how happy I was to see him, how I am ready to trade the whole world for his smile.

But I couldn't.

Instead he wrapped me around him, pulling me closer, taking in every ounce of comfort I could provide. 

He must have been so tired. 

That's when I finally understood. I was a blanket. His blanket. It was too confusing, I can only assume I reincarnated as one. Even then, I wondered how. If it was even possible. But some questions in the world are never answered. This was one of them. 

Louis had always been the one to give me what I needed — safety, comfort, all of it. I figured I would pay it all back with my warmth, although I’m aware even with every last of my energy it'd never be enough.

But giving him just a little comfort every once in a while, that doesn't sound so bad itself. 

Even if that's all I can ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially thinking about how badly I want to be Louis' pet, then I realised that's a little too much to ask for (Clifford, Bruce, you're both so lucky and Louis is too for having you.) Then I suddenly wanted to be his plushie but I thought mmmm "what if I wanted to be his blanket? I want to be his blanket and keep him warm" and boom! This fiction happened.


End file.
